Riven/Gallery
Specialists Uniform |-|Red Fountain= In-Series No Screenshot.png Stock Art ~Riven Specialist~.png |-|Linphea= In-Series No Screenshot.png Stock Art No Screenshot.png Seasons |-|Trailer= Season 4 Musa & Riven.jpg Season 6 Tecna & Timmy S6 Trailer 3.png Riven S6 Trailer.png Riven S6 Trailer 2.png Riven S6 Trailer 3.png Musa & Riven S6 Trailer.png Riven S6 Trailer 4.png |-|Season 1= RivenBrandon - Ep101.png StellaRivenBloom - WCEp101.png Riven - WCEp101(1).png Riven - WCEp101(2).png Riven - WCEp101(3).png Riven - WCEp101(4).png Riven - WCEp101(5).png RivenKnut - WCEp101.png 1x01-Riven.jpg SpecialistsKnutBloomStella - WCEp101.png Winx Club - Episode 101 (6).png Timmy, Riven - Episode 104 (1).jpg RivenBrandon - WCEp103.png RivenSkyBrandon - WCEp104.png Riven - WCEp104(1).png Timmy, Riven - Episode 104 (2).jpg RivenBrandon - WCEp104.jpg Timmy, Riven, Sky - Episode 104 (3).jpg RivenSkyBrandon - WCEp104(1).png RivenSkyBrandon - WCEp104(2).png Riven - WCEp104(2).png RivenBrandon - WCEp104(1).png RivenBrandon - WCEp104(2).png RivenStella - WCEp104.png RivenBrandonStella - WCEp104.png AlfeaFairiesSpecialists - WCEp104.png Riven - WCEp104(3).png Snapshot - Episode 104 (5).jpg Sky and Riiven tied up.png Riven - WCEp104(4).png Specialists - WCEp104(1).png Riven - WCEp104(5).png RivenBrandon - WCEp104(3).png RivenBrandon - WCEp104(4).png Riven - WCEp104(6).png Riven - WCEp104(7).png Riven - WCEp104(8).png SpecialistsWinx - WCEp104(1).png Riven - WCEp104(9).png Riven - WCEp104(10).png SpecialistsWinx - WCEp104(2).png Riven - WCEp104(11).png Riven - WCEp104(12).png Riven - WCEp104(13).png SpecialistsWinx - WCEp104(3).png Specialists - WCEp104(2).png Specialists - WCEp104(3).png Riven - WCEp104(14).png Riven - WCEp104(15).png AlfeaFairiesSpecialists - WCEp104(1).png RivenBrandon - WCEp104(5).png Riven - WCEp104(16).png RivenBrandon - WCEp104(6).png RivenBrandon - WCEp104(7).png RivenBrandon - WCEp104(9).png Specialists - WCEp104(4).png Riven - WCEp104(17).png Specialists - WCEp104(5).png Riven - WCEp105.png RivenSky - WCEp107(1).png Riven - WCEp107(1).png Specialists_assisting_in_the_clean_up.png Riven - WCEp107(2).png MusaDC.png Riven - WCEp107(3).png Riven - WCEp107(4).png RivenStella - WCEp107(1).png MusaStellaRivenTimmy - WCEp107.png RivenStella - WCEp107(2).png RivenSky - WCEp107(2).png RivenSky - WCEp107(3).png Riven - WCEp107(5).png Riven - WCEp107(6).png Specialists - WCEp107(1).png RivenSkyBrandon - WCEp107.png ~Riven Carrying Musa~.jpg Riven - WCEp107(7).png Specialists - WCEp107(2).png Riven - WCEp107(8).png Specialists - WCEp107(3).png Riven - WCEp107(9).png RivenSky - WCEp107(4).png Riven - WCEp107(10).png Riven - WCEp107(11).png Riven - WCEp107(12).png Riven - WCEp107(13).png Riven - WCEp107(14).png SpecialistsWinx - WCEp107(1).png FloraRivenMusaTecna - WCEp107.png SpecialistsWinx - WCEp107(2).png Riven - WCEp107(15).png BrandonRivenTimmy - WCEp107.png RivenTrix - WCEp107.png Riven - WCEp107(16).png SpecialistsWinxTrix - WCEp107.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-05-03h31m31s71.png SpecialistsWinx - WCEp107(3).png RivenFloraMusa - WCEp107(1).png RivenFloraMusa - WCEp107(2).png BrandonSkyRiven - WCEp108(1).png Riven - WCEp108(1).png Riven - WCEp108(2).png Riven - WCEp108(3).png SkyBrandonRiven - WCEp308(2).png RivenS1.png BrandonRiven - WCEp108(1).png SkyRiven - WCEp108(1).png Riven - WCEp108(4).png BloomRiven - WCEp108(1).png SkyRiven - WCEp108(2).png Riven - WCEp108(5).png Riven - WCEp108(6).png Riven - WCEp108(7).png Riven - WCEp108(8).png Riven - WCEp108(9).png Riven - WCEp108(10).png Riven - WCEp108(11).png Riven receives the helmet.png Riven - WCEp108(12).png Riven - WCEp108(13).png Riven - WCEp108(14).png Riven - WCEp108(15).png Darcy_saves_Riven.png DarcyBiker108.png RivenBloomDarcy - WCEp108.png Riven - WCEp108(16).png Riven - WCEp108(17).png|Riven removes the helmet Bloom gave him. Riven - WCEp108(18).png Riven - WCEp108(19).png Riven - WCEp108(20).png Riven leaves.png Riven - WCEp108(21).png RivenDarcy - WCEp109(1).png RivenDarcy - WCEp109(2).png 20101126183720!Riven.jpg Riven - WCEp109(1).png capture_036_08072013_163226_642.png Riven - WCEp109(2).png Riven - WCEp109(3).png RivenDarcy - WCEp109(3).png RivenDarcy - WCEp109(4).png Riven - WCEp109(4).png Riven - WCEp109(5).png MusaRiven - WCEp109(1).png Riven - WCEp109(6).png Riven - WCEp109(7).png MusaRiven - WCEp109(2).png RivenWitches - WCEp109.png Riven - WCEp109(8).png Riven - WCEp109(9).png Riven - WCEp109(10).png RivenSky - WCEp108.png Riven - WCEp109(11).png Riven - WCEp109(12).png WCEp109 Mistake 5.png RivenWCEp110(1).png RivenWCEp110(2).png RivenWCEp110(3).png RivenWCEp110(4).png Winx Club - Episode 114 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (8).jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 (12).jpg RivenWCEp119.png Winx Club - Episode 119 (6).jpg Mission to Cloud Tower 22.jpg Winx Club - Episode 122 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 122 (5).jpg Winx Club - Episode 122 (12).jpg Winx Club - Episode 122 (13).jpg Winx Club - Episode 123 Mistake 2.jpg Winx Club - Episode 125 (5).jpg X-Oj2DE5bqw.jpg |-|Season 2= WC Ep204 (3).jpg IMG 3036.JPG Riven comforts Musa.jpg WCEp206 Mistake 5.png IMG 3678.jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 (4).jpg RivenSpenceWCEp210.png WCEp215Mistake(9).png WCEp215(2).png WCEp215Mistake(10).png WCEp215(4).png Ho - Boe and Riven.PNG WCEp220Mistake(5).png RivenSkiOutfit - WCEp220.png MusaFloraBrandonRivenSkiSweater - WCEp220.png Risunglasses)MuTuDi - WCEp221.png BrandonRivenCampingOutfits - WCEp221.png IMG 3039.jpg IMG 3040.jpg IMG 3041.jpg IMG 3044.jpg IMG 3042.jpg IMG 3045.jpg IMG 3046.jpg WCEp221(7).png WCEp222Mistake(11).png WCEp222Mistake(3).png WCEp222Mistake(2).png 261210 111409265618535 100002483853942 109541 218551 s.jpg WCEp224(7).png WCEp225(6).png Rivenhugging.jpg Musiven First Kiss.jpg|Musa kissing an unresponsive Riven. MusahuggingRiven.jpg|Musa hugging Riven. WCEp226(4).png IMG 3048.JPG Riven-1.jpg Dancing Together.jpg|Musa and Riven dancing. WCEp226(6).png |-|Season 3= Bandicam 2012-10-08 20-45-24-099.jpg Bandicam 2012-10-08 20-38-11-897.jpg Specialist Riven.jpg Bandicam 2012-10-08 20-39-46-319.jpg Flora & Helia S3E1.jpg Capture (2).PNG WCEp308(4).png Refusing timmy.png RivenScoutingOutfit - WCEp318.png WCEp319Mistake(3).png Red Fountain Riven-1.jpg Riven reading.jpg WCEp319Mistake(5).png WCEp319(2).png WCEp319(3).png WCEp321(3).png Riven pointing.jpg Riven Red Fountain.jpg WCEp321Mistake(4).png WCEp321(7).png WCEp322(1).png Imgres.jpeg WCEp322(3).png RivenAerialBSWCEp325.png Ep325(1).png |-|Season 4= 400030.jpg 40032.jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 Mistake (2).jpg F&H - S4E1 (2).jpg 4041.jpg 2844670286 1.jpg IMG 3061.jpg IMG 3062.jpg IMG 3063.jpg Ep401Mistake(1).png Ep402(4).png RivenLynel - WCEp404.png Royalseal - Ep404.png Untitled7.png Untitled5.png Winx Club - Episode 405.jpg WCEp406Mistake(1).png Winx Club - Episode 407 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 407 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 407 (6).jpg TimmyCivS4.png RivenC4.jpg Rivenjealqueen.jpg Winx Club Episode - 410.jpg Riven.jpg RivenRF.jpg Winx Club - Episode 419 (7).png Bdcam 2012-08-04 09-14-46-732.jpg Musa-riven-8.jpg Riven nice shoot.jpg RivenS4.jpg Musa-riven-7.jpg Riven panic.jpg Riven - Episode 425.jpg Riven crying.jpg Riven's Phantoblade.png Ep425Mistake(3).png |-|Season 5= TiHeRi - Ep501.png RivenMusa - Ep501(1).png Image 451321.jpg TiTeMuRi - Ep501(1).png TiTeMuRi - Ep501(2).png WinxSpecialists - Ep501.png MuRiTe - Ep501.png RivenMusa - Ep501(2).png Specialists - Ep501(2).png WinxSpecialists - Ep501(1).png RiHeAiFlMu - Ep501.png WinxSpecialists - Ep501(2).png 4uzxf1KxFrM.jpg Musa Riven.png capture_002_19062015_193300_395.png Musa & Riven 519.jpeg Timmy, Riven, Helia, Brandon - Episode 521 (1).jpg Timmy, Riven - Episode 521.jpg capture_003_19042015_121613_655.png Screencap.jpg capture_002_19062015_164653_385.png Alice s5.png |-|Season 6= Capture_001_22062015_101618_933.png Specialiststrained.jpg Riven's Shirt.jpg Riven 3.jpg Riven 2.jpg Riven 1.jpg E08LoKcUxpI.jpg Screenshot (3).png E3tw9HwTrlk.jpg CJMDA5TmEYw.jpg IXSVjG1Ygfc.jpg HX7O2wpvsm0.jpg 1ROmQF8v1Rw.jpg IuR1fwHJajY.jpg uCxHpKYlEb4.jpg WVTq-w8ErSI.jpg S6E07.3.png Musa-and-Riven-Tecna-and-Timmy-Season-Six-the-winx-club-37122816-1179-664.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-11-16h54m42s455.png Riven Profile.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-11-16h57m15s659.png |-|Season 8= Riven S8E2.png SpecialistsSeason8.png Riven Space Attire.png RivenSeason8.png Riven S8E10 -2.png Riven S8E10.png Specials |-|Themes= Opening & Ending Image 2 (100).jpg |-|The Fate of Bloom= Stella, Bloom, Riven - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Bloom, Riven - Special 1 (2).jpg Stella, Bloom, Knut, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg RivenNick.png Stella, Bloom, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg Ri&MuFl - Sp1.png capture 035 19062015 163839 188.png Musa, Riven - The Fate of Bloom.jpg Stella, Riven - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Musa, Riven, Timmy - Special 1 (1).jpg SpecialistsWRSp1.jpg The Winx, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg FlRiMuTe - Sp1.png Stella, Brandon, Tecna, Timmy, Musa, Riven - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx, Trix, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg RivenFaragonda - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx, Specialists - Special 1 (3).jpg RiMuFl - Sp1.png RivenFloraMusa - WCSp1.png |-|Revenge of the Trix= RivenSp2(1).png RivenSp2(2).png RiBrSk - Sp2(1).png RivenSp2(3).png RivenSp2(4).png RivenSp2(5).png RivenSp2(6).png RivenSp2(7).png RivenSp2(8).png RivenSp2(9).png RivenSp2(10).png RivenSp2(11).png RivenSp2(12).png |-|The Battle for Magix= RivenStormySp3.png Sphere of oblivion Nick 3.png Trix Convergence - The Battle for Magix (1).jpg|The Trix take care of Riven. RivenTecnaSp3.png |-|The Shadow Phoenix= Winx and Specialists - The Shadow Phoenix.jpg Winx, Specialists - Special 4 (1).jpg Helia, Riven - Special 4 (1).jpg Helia, Aisha, Riven - Special 4 (2).jpg Helia, Riven, Musa - Special 4 (1).jpg Helia, Aisha, Riven - Special 4 (1).jpg Phoenix attack new.png Griffin, Faragonda, Codatorta, Specialists, Winx - The Shadow Pheonix (1).jpg Specialists, Winx, Concorda, Chatta - Special 4 (1).jpg Specialists, Winx - Special 4.jpg 7605299.png Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= HeliaSLK.png Winx-Club-Secret-of-the-Lost-Kingdom-Musa-winx-club-the-fairy-of-music-28786579-800-450.jpg RivenSLK.png |-|Magical Adventure= RivenMA.png Comics |-|Covers = Season 1 I Ragazzi di Fonterossa.jpg Cuore di Fata.jpg Tumblr nbuqpxwXww1s4zhiio1 500.png WCM16.jpg Season 2 The Shaab Stone.png Season 4 Temptations.png Red Devils.png Season 6 WCM123.jpg |-|Season 1 = Musa's First Impression.png|Riven and Musa's first meeting at the Traditional Dance in The Boys from Red Fountain. The Specialists' Arrival.png|The Specialists arriving per Stella's call in A Friend for Bloom. Comic 4 (4).jpg|The Specialists apprehending the Hunting Troll. Sass from "Sky".png|"Prince Sky" sassing Riven over his pushiness in The Swamp Monster. Trix in Hiding (I6).png|The Trix coming across the Specialists. Darcy & Riven (I6).png|Riven and Darcy conversing. Riven In Pain (I6).png|Riven being used as fuel for Stormy's storm. Vgg.png|Riven in Musa's nightmare in Heart of a Fairy. Riven-Musa-Mitril.png|Musa's conflicting feelings for Riven and Mitril. I9 Specialists.png|The Specialists preparing to accompany the fairies into the ancient section of the libraries in A Job for Bloom. Riven Inquiry.png|Musa asking Timmy about Riven. Rivusa Interactions.png|Riven and Musa interacting, where Riven reveals why he's been refusing her advances. Riven's Vow.png|Riven vowing to break out and get back at the Trix in Dragon's Flame. Riven Picking Lock.png|Riven picking at the door of Griffin's prison. Riven Takes a Dive.png|Riven diving out the window to escape the Army of Darkness. Screenshot_1348.png|A cloaked Riven coming in to save his friends in Magic Battle. Screenshot_1347.png|Riven zapping the Scarablat Queen. Screenshot_1346.png|Riven removing his cloak and revealing himself to his friends. Screenshot_1351.png|Riven and Musa arguing in Moonlight. Screenshot_1350.png|Musa admitting her real opinion on Riven being self-centered. Screenshot_1349.png|Riven, Brandon, Stella and Musa taking shelter from the storm. Screenshot_1353.png|Riven refusing yet another one of Musa's romantic advances. Screenshot_1352.png|Riven and Musa discussing moonlight. AAEp7.png|Musa approaching Riven in Alone Against Everybody. Screenshot_1354.png|Musa's failed attempt at inviting Riven out to a party. AAEp15.png|Musa breaking up a fight between Riven and Mitril. Screenshot_1355.png|Riven watching Musa dance with Mitril at the party. Screenshot_1356.png|Riven being accused of possibly framing Mitril. Nobody As Riven.png|King Nobody under Riven's appearance in King Nobody. Screenshot_1357.png|"Riven" confessing to Musa and bringing her in for a kiss. Lifting His Appearance.png|King Nobody discarding Riven's appearance upon being discovered. |-|Season 2 = Confrontation Drawing.png|A drawing of the Winx and Specialists being confronted by the Trix in Monsters on the Loose. MotLp23.png|The Winx and Specialists visiting the Pixies. Search Starter.png|The Winx and Specialists begin their search for any remaining shadow monsters. Shilly's Vow.png|Riven and Musa interacting as Shilly vows to fight for Brandon's affections. Riven's Accusations.png|Riven claiming that Helia's position as commander was solely due to his familial ties, only for his claims to be shot down by his friends in The Shaab Stone. Disagreeing Riven.png|Riven voicing his disdain for Helia's plan to wait for backup instead of charging in while they can. Riven's Seriousness.png|Riven revealing that he is as serious as everyone else, but Musa refuses to agree with his plans. Riven Rushes In.png|Riven rushes in to ambush the men for the Shaab Stone, forcing Timmy to cover for him. Shaab Stone p39.png|Riven and Timmy are caught sneaking off with the Shaab Stone! Captured.png|Riven and Timmy captured and held hostage. More Instigation.png|Riven claiming once again that Helia will be let off the hook thanks to his ties to Saladin in Treason. Blaming Timmy.png|Riven placing blame on Timmy by claiming that his plan would've worked if Timmy was less of a coward. Treason p5.png|Riven instigating Timmy into punching him only to be held back by Sky. Treason p39.png|Riven and Sky bursting in on cue. Overdue Explanations.png|The guys explaining the entire plan to Flora. New Magix Sound.png|Sky, Brandon and Riven on-stage as "New Magix Sound" in Return of the Trix Girls. Icy Flirts (I23).png|Icy flirting with Brandon, to their surprise. All Taken.png|Each of the Specialists making it clear that they're taken. RotTG p14.png|The Winx and Specialists enjoying themselves as Icy watches on in scorn. Specialists with Icy and Darcy.png|The boys (reluctantly) hanging out with Icy and Darcy as they wait for the Winx. RotTG p37.png|The Specialists spring into action. LaL p21.png|The Winx and Specialists looking on at an incoming storm in Logic and Love. TSoD p1.png|The Winx and Specialists hanging out by the lake in The Seed of Disagreement. TSoD p5.png|The group assessing the mysterious crash. TSoD p22.png|The group returns to the crash site to look for the Disagreement Plant. Darko's Winning "Announcement".png|Riven and Sky catching wind of Darko's "big win" in Darko the Black. Late Arrival.png|The Specialists arriving for their usual weekend meeting with the Winx in Magic Tournament. Magic Tourney p22.png|The Specialists storm off, refusing to be their girlfriends' punching bags. Magic Tourney p44.png|The Winx and Specialists celebrate the Winx's win. TRoPD p13.png|The Winx and Specialists hanging out at the White Horse in The Return of Princess Diaspro. Finding Signs.png|Riven finding signs that the dragon poachers may be nearby in My Friend Is A Dragon. Snake Bite.png|Riven being bitten by a snake as he tried to watch the poachers. Run!!.png|Riven and Musa evading the poachers. Dragon Friend p38.png|Musa sucking the poison from Riven's wound. Dragon Friend p43.png|Bloom and Sky rescuing their friends with the help of the baby dragon and its mother. Musiven Bonding.png|Riven showing his respect for Musa. |-|Season 3 = Screenshot_1493.png|The Specialists discussing about the murder attempts directed towards Saladin in Together Again. Screenshot_1494.png|The Specialists headed for what they thought was patrol. Screenshot_1495.png|Riven and Musa growing closer. Together Again p40.png|The Specialists and Winx coming to Saladin's rescue. Together Again - Magic Chain.PNG|The Winx, Specialists and Saladin creating a Magic Chain. Together Again p44.png|Everyone returning home together. Screenshot_1496.png|Riven waiting at a bus stop for Musa in Musa's Enterprise. Musa's Enterprise p5.png|Riven accompanying Musa to meet with Sifelius. Screenshot_1498.png|Musa introducing Riven to Sifelius. Musa's Enterprise p11.png|Riven assuring Musa that he will stick by her. Screenshot_1497.png|Riven admitting that he likes being with Musa as they go out for ice cream. Musa's Enterprise p21.png|Musa and Riven checking out Musa's new pavilion. King of Rock p4.png|The Specialists performing in a Battle of the Bands as "The Black Devils" in The King of Rock. King of Rock p6.png|The Specialists and Winx heading out to enjoy the rest of their evening. King of Rock p43.png|Riven and the Specialists practicing as the Winx watch. TKoD p1.png|The Winx, Specialists and Pixies out on a hike in The Kingdom of Darkness. TKoD p4.png|Everyone taking shelter from a sudden thunderstorm. TKoD p9.png|Pursuing the gloom monsters to rescue Stella. TKoD p13.png|Finding a village. Black Castle (I40).png|Finding Black Castle after following Brandon's captors. Be Careful, Musa!.png|Riven promising to wait for Musa as he advises for her to be careful. Specialists in Holimagix.png|The Specialists meeting the Winx out on the beach. Surf Practice.png|Helia and Riven checking up on Timmy after wiping out. Break Period.png|Everyone relaxing. Love Beach p14.png|A night out in town. Last Minute Rush.png|Riven rushing Timmy back to the Surfing Contest before he is disqualified. Miscellaneous |-|Concept Arts= The specialists.png Specialists Concept Art.png |-|Special Content= Wallpapers Specialists S4 Casual.jpg Specialists S4 Work.jpg Riven-the-winx-club-13600460-1280-1024.jpg AllWinxSpecialists Love1.jpg AllWinxSpecialists Love2.jpg MusaRivenLove1.jpg MusaRivenLove2.jpg Official Website Moodboard musa 1.png Moodboard thumb 2.png Moodboard musa 3.jpg |-|Others= Specials Untitled8.jpg Stock Arts |-|Season 1 - 3= ~Riven Civilian 2~.gif|Season 1 - 2 File:Riven.gif|Season 3 |-|Season 4= 197px-Riven.png |-|Season 5= No Screenshot.png |-|Season 6= No Screenshot.png Category:Characters Gallery Category:Riven